falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:KuHB1aM
Crusade Character My settlement needs a faction, i have also asked MOS with no response. If you want to you can place a Crusade character in York, only if you answer before MOS though. - Teh Krush 18:34, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :On second thought i don't know if that would work out, as there is a ghoul character in my town, nevermind then xD - Teh Krush 18:38, 7 February 2009 (UTC) ::Just responded on ur user talk page. KuHB1aM :::All right, ill make the base story on the York page, and you can make the two characters. - Teh Krush 21:51, 8 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Link, ill add more once the one or two characters are done, you can edit that section aswell. :::::Time for stuff to get, "spicy", i'm creating a MOS character, or two, and will update you soon. - Teh Krush 16:55, 16 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::No. - Teh Krush 20:08, 16 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::No again. - Teh Krush 20:14, 16 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Just let me finish it.. grr - Teh Krush 20:18, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Character Page Oh and after reading most of your characters, i see that you add a box where it explains their traits and such at the bottem, go to this page, Template:Character, you should use that one instead at the start of your page, works alot better :) - Teh Krush 02:50, 10 February 2009 (UTC) :And feel free to equip your CQB men with this Paulsen Triple-Barreled Shotgun, my pleasure lol - Teh Krush 02:52, 10 February 2009 (UTC) :And the weapon I just made up, the Pulse Rifle - Teh Krush 21:09, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Hey Do you have MSN? I would like to talk to you privately.. //--Teh Krush 15:01, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Bastion Fort Bastion, and Bastion, HMMM! //--Teh Krush 01:51, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Dude dude Nice work on the Crusades, Im impressed, 5 Stars, maybe I should Join them...Naww they wouldn't want a Merc LOL Brengarrett 21:29, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Hey want to rP? like now? Brengarrett 02:42, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Would your Ghouls Peoples Army be affiliated with the Ghouls at Ghoul Stadium or are they independent? Rasengod 01:34, 3 March 2009 (UTC) RP Alright dude, I seriously hope that you're not planning on killing Jackal, Bren, or Silas. Can't speak for the other two, but I got me some plans for Silas. --Twentyfists 02:05, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :Alright, not sure where it'll go, as I'm essentially waiting for Bren to do something or for Run to come back from heavy partying and take over Jackal again. --Twentyfists 02:15, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ::I'm gonna assume that you're talking to Bren, since Jackal and Silas are outside. I'm sorry if that wasn't clear. No worries, though, this works out fine. --Twentyfists 02:53, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :I'm back, and just as a heads-up, Andrews, Vegas adict's charater is Las Vegas Brotherhood, not MOS. Run4urLife! 17:29, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Just as a heads up do we have permision to atack bergod we wont kill any important crusaders just rescue Bren and silas--Vegas adict 21:37, 8 March 2009 (UTC) I also give Vegas, or Run to act as Bren and Maria, if I'm not around, I trust them enough Brengarrett 00:43, 9 March 2009 (UTC) I want to ask you a very important question, may I kill Virgil, in the end of the New York Roleplay, I want us to have a satnd off and in the End I either Kill you, or I let you go saying if I ever see you I will make you wish that you were a ghoul. Basically I scare the shit out of him Please remember Paladin Marcus Andrews is part of the LVBOS I wouldn't like to kill Virgil but it would be nice to have Andrews and Virgil fight at the end prehap's ending with virgil losing his arm's leaving him like andrews--Vegas adict 20:20, 9 March 2009 (UTC) help will all america military the tittle said it all, I would like your help with the Enclave armed forces page. you can go nuts with all the high tech stuff you want and I and everyone else can't bug you not cannon becuase they are the highest of the high when it come to levels of technology and military power. Templar88 14:36, 9 March 2009 (UTC) sure. what would you like me to work on for you? anything specific? (oh yeah make a user page so i can leave youmessages lol) KuHB1aM 19:27, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Ahh, you hurt my feeling lol. But I do have a page, go to my talk / discussion area of my page. And on the specific thing; not really but I know I’m missing along of important Enclave military stuff like how the intelligent system works, or listed Enclave armoury, or include more famous engagements in Enclave history that show them kicking buck. Templar88 22:16, 9 March 2009 (UTC) I'll get started tomorrow. cant tonight. how do I get to ur page, lol. when i click on ur name, it says create article KuHB1aM 23:25, 9 March 2009 (UTC) RP: Outcasts Yeah, Alex was the only one dead from the surprise spy, and DeAnders is a woman lol, read the end of page four and you'll see. //-- Teh Krush 21:19, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :I thought you meant when you typed it that the medic bay was wiped out, thats why I fixed it, fix it so that the medic bay is fine besides Alex, but the outside is dead (besides Sam and her squad that are guarding the metro entrance) //-- Teh Krush 21:23, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Post now, we rescued you (just about, we are in the bunker) //-- Teh Krush 00:05, 14 March 2009 (UTC) For the Crusade I'm making some stuff for the crusade, k? It involves some weapons n armor, and one vehicle. //-- Teh Krush 20:34, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :I think the Crusade would like this weapon.. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xjnnl0Yhj1o //-- Teh Krush 17:35, 20 March 2009 (UTC) The targets are Paladin Marcus Andrews(the dude in DC and New york who atacked bergod) Colonel Andrew(the dude who atacked the crusade with tanks--Vegas adict 13:26, 28 March 2009 (UTC) S. Mackie The Following Feature Presentation has been Edited for Content and to Fit in the Time Alotted I do thank you for defending my honor, but I confess I am a little mystified. What struck you in that message as incendiary? Note: I decided to go to you before I even consider opening a line of conversation on autism, the autism spectrum, or really much anything with Bren. 05:37, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :What? Bren drew fire for talking like that before already! Run4urLife! 11:12, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :: Uh, y'all are gonna have to bear in mind, I am in fact autistic, so if there's... implications to what he said: You really do have autsim, you type like one and act like one, glad to meet others like me out in the world. Brengarrett 21:15, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :: then I'll probably miss them. So, KuHG1aM and Run4urLife!, I depend on other people to describe the offense or nuance that I'm missing. In that interest, I put my trust in y'all to a degree to be my guides, but I must ask you to be clear. What has been said so far has been a little vague. Clarify? 12:10, 18 March 2009 (UTC) RP RP RP I have an RP set up, Crusade invades the DC area, led by miost likly Virgil, so what do you say? Brengarrett 22:28, 21 March 2009 (UTC) The crusade won't win, but it won't be without Cost....Bren will either get mortally wounded or even killed (I will play it by ear) This is gonna be awesome, differen groups workin tagtherBrengarrett 02:04, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Is it ok if i use liberty prime(you can bring it down if you want to try though)--Vegas adict 20:05, 26 March 2009 (UTC) A chat s owhat do you think of the Claws, they make a nice oppistion small or not against the Crusade, I mean we need a group that looks out for Ghouls and others who most people hateBrengarrett 21:15, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Character I'm going to make a Crusade character, and I don't need ur permission! Lol, cause I already have it :D //-- Teh Krush 23:24, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :Dead guy that has no backstory, just used him for a few mins, lol //-- Teh Krush 00:04, 27 March 2009 (UTC) ::No but really, I'm going to make a real one now lol, won't use him in the current RP's though, //-- Teh Krush 00:09, 27 March 2009 (UTC) K, Instead of making a whole new character, the Crusade are going to "recruit" a certain Micheal Vain. I'm going to post this in the RP then edit Micheals page, //-- Teh Krush 22:57, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Warrior Weapon Dude, thats a Project Chimera Subject. Raikov would have a blind subject thrown in the incinerator. Run4urLife! 14:27, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Actually, leave it as is, could be interesting. Run4urLife! 14:28, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Nuke Your turn to post now, I set everything up for the Crusade's last stand in the tunnels. Radiation King 18:52, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Crusade Flag I noticed the crusade doesn't have a flag. I can make you one if you want... --Eagle oo8i 19:40, 5 April 2009 (UTC) The Void Hey, I just wanted to ask if you could maybe have The crusade make an appearance in my rp? Along with some of your characters, if any? FanonCannon 01:50, 7 April 2009 (UTC) hey Think of a name for a telekinetic Warrior Weapon.. fast! It has to be a guy.. if it is a girl then Iv'e chosen her name (Ophelia Tittsup) //--Teh Krush 01:07, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :Is that a joke? If you don't get it, just say it out loud. If not, say slowly. --Cerebral plague 01:19, 8 April 2009 (UTC)